


Dean Didn't Know

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Dean, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Sam Winchester, Good Friend Cas, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker was awesome.<br/>Dean finally had a home to call his own again, after all these years. </p><p>But, did it have to have so many books?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing i thought up, after seeing a gif set of Dean with books.

The bunker was awesome. Dean finally had a home to call his own again, after all these years. But, did it have to have so many books?

Ever since he can remember, the words would never sit right on the page, or they would change, and wouldn't make sense. It always frustrated Dean; he was a fidgety child, his mind moving faster than his body could sometimes, and it was exhausting - something that still happened a lot. 

He tried, so hard, to help Sammy with research when they had a case. Or, to read a normal book when he had some down time, but it hurt his head. Plus, he could barley concentrate long enough to take in a full book. 

He hid it, not knowing what was wrong with him. It was easier to play the slacker, than it was to admit that he was just plain stupid. 

At this current moment, he was attempting to read the newspaper. He was bored, and decided to find a decent hunt for him, Sammy and Cas to go on; but the words wouldn't hold still long enough for him to absorb them!

Dean bunched up the newspaper, and threw it away from him, shouting in anger. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, making him more angry.

"Too fucking stupid to even read a God damned newspaper" he grunted angrily to himself. 

Not noticing Sam and Cas, who rushed to the war room when Dean yelled, he continued his rant. 

"Too fucking stupid to do anything. Can't even sit it fucking piece for a minute" he grabbed his hair in frustration, and started pulling at it. 

That was when Sam and Cas decided they'd had enough. 

Rushing forward, Cas wrapped his arms around dean's waist, while Sam caught his hands gently, bringing them away from his face. 

Dean, still too caught up to notice, continued muttering insults at himself, while he was dragged down the hall to his room. 

Placing him gently on the bed, Cas and Sam knealed down in front of Dean to catch his attention. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, voice quiet and soothing "what happened?" He rubbed dean's clenched fists gently. 

"What happened?" Dean asked, growling "I'll tell you what fucking happened! I'm so fucking stupid, that I can't read a fucking sentence without the words switching or moving. And I can't make myself concentrate enough to fucking sit long enough to try and pick up the words better" he tagged, tears spilling down his face. 

Sam made a low noise of hurt " Dean" he whispered, trying to sooth his big brother "your not stupid. I've had a theory for years, but I've never been able to prove it, until now. I think you have dyslexia. It when the words don't process right when you read them. And, I think you have some form of ADHD. I think you've always had it."

Dean looked up, shock clear on his face "there's a word for it?! Why the duck am I just finding this out now?"

Cas cut in quickly "I don't think you wanted to know, Dean. It's something you've held very close to your chest since you were a child. But, now that your life as a Hunter is slowing down a bit, I think that it's becoming more prominent in your everyday life, and its upsetting you more than it would have a few years ago."

Dean sniffed, suddenly feeling self conscious. He tried to turn away, but was caught up in a three way hug. 

"So, I'm not stupid?" Dean asked, suddenly sounding like a small child. 

"No. No, of course not. They are very common ailments, which can easily be helped. I've heard that yellow and green tints over normal books and paper can help with dyslexia. And, with the ADHD type things, well they are what make you such a great Hunter. Your mind processes information quicker, picking everything up. And, in a normal situation this would be tiresome and confusing, but on a hunt it helps you identify threats quicker."

Sam nodded along with Cas "we'll help you anyway we can Dean."

Dean sniffed again, before nodding "thanks guys" he whispered quietly. 

Cas smiled, before rising to his feet "how about I make some lunch before we go get some supplies to help with reading?"

Dean smiled "sounds good Cas, thanks."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Be honest, it's kinda rubbish. I did this in 10 minutes on my phone.   
> I promise my new story (see below) will be much better!
> 
> Would you guys like me to post a little preview before I finish the fic? 
> 
> I've got an awesome story I'm hoping to post in the next few weeks. It was supposed to be super short, but the characters have taken on a life of their own, so it's looking to be about 5k, maybe more.   
> It doesn't have a name yet, but our favourite Archangel will make an appearance, so keep an eye out!


End file.
